Piccolo
Piccolo is one of the main protagonists in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. He is a Namekian, the species responsible for creating the Dragon Balls. Piccolo trains very hard to get stronger. In Season 13, he and Yamcha battle Zombie Spider-Man following his rebirth in order to bring him to his senses. Despite trying their hardest, Piccolo and Yamcha are defeated when Zombie Spider-Man uses the same attack he used against Goku and they die from their wounds afterwards. He is revived at the end of Season 13. In Season 14, Piccolo meets Pandoria for the first time, and is told by Goku to follow her and Fabia Sheen to their battle arena. Along the way, Piccolo learns that Psycho Kirby had commited terrible acts so he can keep an eye on Sasuke Uchiha. Piccolo also learns from Naruto Uzumaki, Yugi Muto, and Psycho Kirby that Pandoria is the spirit of the core of Pandemonium and that she killed Sasuke and Yami Bakura, something that startles Piccolo. In Season 16, Piccolo goes to New Namek due to the threat Gigadark Bowser poses to his people. In Season 18, Piccolo is infected offscreen. Later, Piccolo has a change of heart during the invasion of the bedroom and returns to the city with Tien and Orochimaru to redeem themselves. In Season 19, Piccolo attempts to attack Sasuke, who has gone insane, but is apparently killed when Sasuke punches a hole through his gut and throws him in the water. Piccolo is later cured by Shenron. In Season 20, Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha don't move to Smash City, but visit it every now and then. Piccolo arrives just in time to save Kirby from Deidara. In Season 22, Piccolo enters the Neo Smash Champion Tourney with Gohan and Vegeta. Later, Piccolo sacrifices himself in order to save Ben Tennyson from being corrupted by the Dark Heroes of Legend's hatred, and tells Gohan before his death that he will one day surpass even the Heroes of Legend. Piccolo is later revived during Samus' siege on the Smash Bros. Galaxy. Piccolo later battles against Neon, the son of Yami Bakura and Samus, in an effort to buy time for the virus Infinity Titanium Mecha Sonic implanted in the barrier around Dark Earth to take effect. In Season 23, Piccolo battles against Spengbab, but is killed by his "creepypasta" attacks after Spengbab powers up. Piccolo is later revived after the Heroes of Legend and The Offspring of Zorc undo the damage Wiseman caused. Unfortunately, Piccolo is later killed by Mechtavius Destroyer despite Frieza's attempt to protect him, but is revived after the tyrant becomes complete. Later, Piccolo attacks Mechtavius Destroyer after Gohan is killed by the psychopath, but is killed and absorbed by Mechtavius Destroyer. Piccolo is revived due to Drago killing Mechtavius Destroyer in the past. Appearance Piccolo's appearance is based off his appearance in DBZ. Trivia *Piccolo never slept inside the Xavier Institute and instead sleeps on the roof. Why he did this is unknown. *Piccolo is the only member of Team Z that is not of Saiyan descent. Theme Songs thumb|500px|right|Piccolo's Main Themethumb|500px|right|Piccolo's Battle Theme Category:Protagonists Category:Namekians